Traître
by Hinkyponk
Summary: Quelques années avant que notre trio infernal ne fasse son entrée à Poudlard, Severus Rogue va rendre visite à une vieille connaissance à Azkaban.


Le soleil avait beau briller de tous ses feux ce jour-là, l'île restait sombre, humide, glacée. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte de la prison, Severus se rappela un poème à propos d'Azkaban.

_« Tu dévores tant de chaleur, Tombeau d'Espoir,_

_Que toute flamme, en t'approchant, mourrait gelée._

_Et tu enterres tes prisonniers dans la nuit noire_

_De l'enfer que tu les obliges à se creuser. »_

Tombeau d'Espoir… Un nom si poétiquement pathétique. En tout cas, il était certain qu'aucune lumière au monde ne saurait éclairer cet endroit. Encore moins le réchauffer. Mais Severus était habitué à l'obscurité bien plus qu'à la lumière. Il ferait face au Tombeau. Une fois encore.

La porte s'ouvrit et on le laissa passer. On avait reçu des instructions concernant sa visite. Mais on le reconnaissait, oui… Severus sentait bien qu'on le laissait entrer volontiers, et qu'on le laisserait repartir avec beaucoup moins de bonne volonté. Il ne put réprimer un frisson en passant le seuil d'Azkaban.

Il y avait certes de quoi s'amuser, pour un Détraqueur, avec Severus, oui… Tant de morts à réveiller. Tant de cris à ranimer. Tant de secrets à déterrer. On l'escorta de près, de très près.

Tout en s'enfonçant dans la forteresse, oppressé par les Gardiens, il récitait le poème pour garder les idées claires.

Tu dévores, Tombeau… Tombeau d'Espoir… Et tu enterres… 

Il était venu ici, autrefois. Pas très longtemps. Juste le temps d'être jugé, et innocenté grâce à Dumbledore. Assez longtemps, en tout cas, pour souhaiter ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Il se répéta, comme une litanie, qu'il n'était que visiteur cette fois, et que ces murs maudits ne se refermeraient pas sur lui.

Il passait devant les cellules étroites. On entendait parfois un gémissement ou cri qui perçait l'air, parfois un nom appelé en pleurant, et puis d'un coup le silence retombait. Le silence était pire encore que les cris.

Le poète avait raison. C'était un tombeau. Un tombeau peuplé d'enterrés vivants.

Quelque part, un nouveau cri retentit, une voix rauque, révoltée. « Traître ! Traître ! ». Severus sentit la sueur couler le long de son front. Cette voix-là, il le savait, ne venait pas des cellules minuscules. C'était seulement dans sa tête qu'elle résonnait. Elle était là rien que pour lui. Pour lui rappeler les vieux cauchemars.

_…Dans la nuit… Dans la nuit noire…_

Traître.

Ce mot, cet unique mot, hurlé en pleine lumière puis chuchoté dans l'obscurité. Traître, traître, traître.

Ce mot, elle l'avait sûrement répété encore et encore en commettant son meurtre. Ce meurtre pour lequel elle était enfermée aujourd'hui.

Il arriva enfin devant sa cellule. Il n'y avait rien pour s'asseoir, alors il resta simplement debout à la regarder. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, contre le mur, le regard vide.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

Sa voix sonnait bizarrement au milieu du silence torturé d'Azkaban. Dire bonjour dans un endroit pareil, c'était si déplacé que c'en était presque indécent. Mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

Elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne paraissait pas le voir vraiment. Elle regardait à travers lui, à travers les murs d'Azkaban, et elle revoyait celui qu'elle avait tué. Elle murmura : « traître ».

Severus se doutait que ce devait être le seul mot qu'elle prononçait depuis bien des années. Ce mot qu'elle avait hurlé à son mari, Raelfus Rogue, avant de finalement se décider à le tuer.

Pauvre Raelfus. Pauvre idiot soumis et sans volonté, qui était finalement mort à cause de l'unique révolte de sa vie.

« Traître. » Répéta-t-elle encore. Mais le disait-elle vraiment, ou bien était-ce l'effet des Détraqueurs sur Severus ? Il ne le savait plus vraiment.

Il se rappelait si clairement le jour de cette terrible dispute… Avait-il cinq ans ? Six ? Ils hurlaient tous les deux, hurlaient tellement. Et puis il s'était enfuit dans sa chambre. Et quand il y avait enfin eu le silence, elle était venu le trouver, l'avait serré fort dans ses bras, et elle lui avait dit que son père était méchant, très méchant.

Pauvre sot de Raelfus, il avait fait un mariage arrangé, poussé par ses parents comme la plupart des sang-purs. Et il avait réalisé un peu tard qu'il rêvait d'une autre vie, le jour où il était tombé amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe. Il avait proposé un divorce à sa femme Thania. 

Qu'imaginait-il ? Qu'un être veule et faible tel que lui pouvait imposer un tel déshonneur à une femme de l'envergure de Thania ?

Elle avait dit à Severus que son papa était un mauvais père et un mauvais mari, qu'il les avait abandonné, qu'il les avait trahis. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était parti très loin, très très loin, ce traître. Et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il avait fallu de nombreuses années à Severus avant de comprendre la vérité. Avant de comprendre qu'en réalité, son père n'était jamais allé plus loin que le trou sous le pommier, au fond du jardin.

Le regard de Thania parut enfin se fixer sur Severus. Au début, elle ne le reconnut pas. Mais soudain, un éclair de haine passa dans ses yeux noirs.

-Traître ! Dit-elle de sa voix rauque.

-C'est vous qui m'avez trahi la première, répondit froidement Severus.

La haine grandit encore dans le regard voilé de Thania. Mais ça n'avait plus le même effet qu'autrefois sur Severus. Elle avait été si belle, avant. Si fascinante, surtout. Extraordinairement fascinante. A présent, la flamme dans ses yeux était éteinte.

_Que toute flamme, en t'approchant, mourrait gelée…_

Il l'avait aimée. Adorée, même. Pour elle, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il avait été sa seule satisfaction, la seule bonne chose que lui avait laissée son lâche de mari. Elle lui avait apprit à mépriser son père, à haïr les Sang-de-bourbe. Elle lui avait apprit que la force et le pouvoir devaient être sa seule ressource, que toute faiblesse devait être enterrée au plus profond de lui, que la pitié n'était pas permise et que l'amour ne valait rien.

Elle lui avait apprit à ne jamais pardonner une offense.

Le monstre qu'elle avait créé s'était retourné contre elle. Elle lui avait menti, et il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elle avait assassiné son père, et il l'avait vengé.

-Traître, répétait-elle à l'infini.

Mais elle n'était plus ni virulente ni enflammée. Seulement désespérée. Détruite par le reniement de ce fils qui était toute sa vie. Elle n'était déjà plus qu'une carcasse vide, mangée vivante par les Gardiens d'Azkaban, ces vampires de l'espoir. Elle allait mourir bientôt, et elle le savait.

C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Pour lui dire au revoir. Mais l'influence dévorante des Détraqueurs tuait d'avance en Thania tout le réconfort qu'elle aurait pu en tirer. Elle voyait seulement qu'il était là sans pitié, sans pardon, sans amour, comme elle le lui avait enseigné. Elle voyait le mépris dans ses yeux, le mépris pour la créature pitoyable qu'elle était devenue. 

Elle répétait « Traître, traître. » Elle ne savait plus dire que ça, c'était tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Elle ne savait pas aimer, elle ne savait pas demander pardon, elle ne savait même pas dire adieu. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, le seul moyen de lui parler, c'était cette interminable accusation qu'il n'essayait même pas de comprendre.

Une vie maudite, une mort maudite.

Et tu enterres tes prisonniers dans la nuit noire… 

-Au revoir, dit-il enfin.

L'entendit-elle seulement ?

Il fit demi-tour, les Détraqueurs l'escortant toujours, de plus en plus près. Ils voulaient profiter de la moindre parcelle de sentiment heureux avant de le laisser partir, ils guettaient les dernières traces d'espoir, ils se disputait tout ce qui restait à ronger sur l'os qu'était la vie de Severus Rogue. Il faillit paniquer et se mettre à courir, mais il savait que s'il faisait cela, il risquait de ne jamais ressortir intact d'Azkaban.

Il quitta enfin la prison, au bord de l'asphyxie, aussi livide que s'il avait passé un mois entier en cellule. Mais elle lui avait apprit à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas gémir, et il ne dit rien. En réalité, Severus ne l'avait jamais véritablement trahi sa mère. Il lui était resté fidèle, fidèle jusque dans la haine et le mépris, fidèle à tout ce qu'elle avait mis de pire en lui.

Une vie maudite, une mort maudite, c'était le sort qui lui était destiné, à lui aussi. Il le savait trop bien.

Le long des couloirs de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, plus détestable que jamais, aboyait des commentaires désagréables sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Les élèves rasaient les murs à son approche, même les Serpentards se faisaient discrets.

Il verrouilla derrière lui la porte de son bureau. Un hibou attendait, perché sur le dossier de sa chaise, avec une lettre frappée du sceau du ministère accrochée à la patte. Il la détacha et renvoya le hibou. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lire, il savait ce qu'elle contenait.

Le vieux cauchemar était mort.

Il alluma une chandelle d'un claquement de doigt, et approcha le parchemin de la flamme. Il prit feu et commença à se consumer doucement. Adieu souvenirs, adieu illusions, adieu révoltes. Elle s'était tue enfin, la voix de la vieille dame qui chuchotait aux murs la trahison de son sang. Il ne restait plus que le lourd silence d'Azkaban.

Il ne restait plus que des cendres éparpillées.

Doucement, on frappa à la porte. Et Severus alla ouvrir, parce qu'il savait qui c'était. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde pour venir le déranger dans un moment pareil.

Albus Dumbledore.

Il souriait, comme toujours, et son regard pétillait derrière ses lunettes dorées, comme toujours. Cette homme-là avait assez de chaleur en lui pour en prêter même à Severus Rogue. Ce dernier ne sourit pas, naturellement, mais quelque part en lui se ralluma quelque chose. Une étincelle. Quelque chose qu'on lui avait prit à Azkaban et qu'Albus venait lui rapporter.

En pensées, Severus mit au défi tous les Gardiens d'Azkaban de jamais venir à bout du vieux directeur.

Que toute flamme, en t'approchant… 

Non. Pas toute, se dit-il.

Et cette pensée, dans la tête du maître des Potions, c'était sans doute le début de quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'espoir.


End file.
